A Lesson in Good Manners
by NotMarge
Summary: Rayon didn't have many people ever stand up for her. Especially 'normal' people like Ron Woodruff. Taken from the grocery store scene of Dallas Buyers Club. Rated T for language.


I do not own Dallas Buyers Club.

And I didn't ever imagine writing for it.

A Lesson In Good Manners

* * *

It started off the way it usually did.

Rayon had just been minding her own business.

Trying to buy some baloney slices.

"I'm eatin' healthy and you should too. Take it back."

Arguing with Ronnie over processed meat.

"It's protein, it's good for you."

She swore, just like a little old married couple.

"It's processed. Put it back!"

Other than fact that one was an AIDS riddled, cowboy heterosexual and the other was AIDS riddled, transsexual homosexual.

But other than that, just the same.

"You can't tell me what to do."

But also knowing he was looking out for her.

"You're such a bully."

Whether she wanted him to or not.

It still felt nice.

Being looked after.

So off Rayon went.

Putting down the delicious, salty, processed meat circles.

Scheming instead to slip a bag of delicious, salty Golden Flake Potato Chips into the shopping cart if it was the last thing she did.

Craved salt all the time when she was off the coke.

Ronnie could surely let her have that one little thing.

But when she came sauntering back, she spotted him a mile off.

Cut off sleeves. Greasy hair. Droopy mustache. Worn down blue jeans and scuffed boots.

Not too different from Ronnie himself.

On the outside.

Talking with him.

One of his old friends, no doubt.

From the before time.

He never really talked about them, his old friends.

The ones who had turned against him when he had gotten sick.

Ronnie was more of a here-and-now-and-looking-toward the-future kinda guy.

She approached warily. But determinedly.

This guy was one of the kind that spit on her. Threw things at her.

Threatened to rape her good, turn her into 'a real woman if you wanna to try to act like one'.

He was one of the 'good old boys'.

". . . -ing faggots everywhere," he was saying disdainfully to Ronnie as she approached.

 _Oh good. Another asshole._

But she controlled her own self and Rayon always chose to be nice to others.

Or at least start off nice.

As Ronnie made casual introductions.

"Hey. T.J., Rayon. Rayon, T.J.."

Putting her as the higher up, the creep as the lower.

And Rayon summoned a smile.

"Hey."

Extended a hand to shake.

As the guy just stared.

At her.

Her dress. Her pantyhose. Her heels.

Her wig.

At her smooth, cleanly washed (thank you very much) hand.

"He said 'hi' to you," Ronnie casually observed. "Shake his hand."

 _Her, honey. Her._

But now wasn't the time for petty argument.

So she let it slide.

He was technically right anyway.

Technically.

Of course, he threw slander at Ronnie and treated Rayon like a freak like most 'normal' people did.

And started off.

She was going to let him go. Just like all the countless others who'd treated her like dirt, shunned her.

 _Good riddance, asshole. And I was feeling so pretty and almost not sick today. Wore my best wig._

But Ronnie wasn't having it.

He reached and grabbed the guy, jerking one arm up behind him so hard Rayon knew it must hurt.

Clenched an arm across his neck.

And bringing him back square to the transsexual.

Quietly muttering into his ear.

"Shake his hand, T.J.. Shake his hand. Go on, give him a good one."

The skeezy fella resisted for a good five or six seconds, giving Rayon time . . .

 _Oh dear, Ronnie, we're surely about to draw quite a crowd . . ._

. . . to feel conspicuous right there in the meat section of the Piggy Wiggly.

Before the guy grunted in defeat.

And stuck out his hand.

Rayon shook it lightly, not really wanting to touch him anymore than he wanted to touch her.

But choosing polite manners.

And the easiest, quickest way to satisfy the irate Ronnie.

Who let the lowbrowed Cro-Magnon go.

Placing himself between him and Rayon.

"Go on back to your miserable life!"

Juking a bit in challenge to drive him off.

And then when the piece of trash was gone, turning back to his groceries . . .

"What?"

. . . only briefly glancing at her.

As Rayon stood affixed to the spot.

He had stood up for her.

Him.

Ron Woodruff.

Her friend.

He used to be just like them.

Disgusted by her. Slanderous.

And now . . .

 _Oh, Ronnie. You sweet thing . . ._

She smiled then, appreciation and more than the tiniest bit of love seeping into her AIDS riddled heart.

Ronnie, who took no notice.

Instead, snatching up the found chip bag, tossing it to her.

"Put 'em back."

And she drew a deep, glowing breath, unable to completely squish down the smile on her face.

And turned to saunter back up the aisle to return the chips without mouthing off back to him.

 _Ronnie, you sweet little bully, you . . ._

Just this once.

* * *

 **Hey all! No, 'Dallas Buyers Club' is not at all my kind of movie. But I saw a documentary that made me curious and decided to watch it. It was brilliantly acted.**

 **And Rayon was all this great big heart and not clichéd at all.**

 **Well, anyway.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Everybody appreciates feedback. Leave a review if you like.**


End file.
